RWBY,Red VS Blue and Lupin iii The Huntress,The Soldiers and The Thief
by Agent Mech V
Summary: Lupin The 3rd and Reds and Blues both were stuck in World called Remnant. when Cinder and her teammates had an Evil plan to take care of Team RWBY's new friends
1. The prologue and the Plot

**RWBY,Red VS Blue and Lupin iii: The Tales of Remnant**

 **Amrullah  
** **6th November, 2016**

 **The Characters**

 **Arsene Lupin III, Daisuke Jigen, Goemon Ishikawa XIII, Fujiko Mine, Inspector Koichi Zenigata, Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, Yang Xiao Long, Jaune Arc, Nora Valkyrie, Pyrrha Nikos, Lie Ren, Cardin Winchester, Russel Thrush , Dove Bronzewing, Sky Lark, Cinder, Mercury, Emerald, Neo, White Fang Lieutenant, Henchmen, White Fang Goons, Creatures Of Grimm, Professor Ozpin, Glynda Goodwitch, Raven Branwen, Qrow Branwen, Bartholomew Oobleck,** **Dexter Grif, Richard Simmons, Sarge, Lavernius Tucker, Michael J Caboose, Leonard Church, Franklin Donut, Kaikaina Grif, Lopez, Tex, Dufresne doc, Locus, Felix, Shark Face, New Republic, Federal Army, Agent Washington, Agent Carolina.  
**

 **Plot** **  
**

 **At Valhalla The Red were building a teleporter to kill Blues. But then thing happen, The** **teleporter taken the Reds and Blues, Lupin the 3rd and his pals to a other** **dimension Called Remnant where were was a City called Vale and a School called Beacon. where They met Team RWBY and JNPR. and** **Roman Torchwick** **, The White Fang stone crystal power supply called Dust.**


	2. Chapter 1: New Allies

**Arthur Note:**

 **I DON'T OWN Red vs Blue, RWBY and Lupin the 3rd**

 **I'm using the Lupin the 3rd form the blue jacket series, Red vs Blue Season 9 and RWBY Volume 1**

Chapter 1: New Allies

in a faraway world called Remnant there were four Kingdom's and The Creatures Of Grimm.

Let me tell you about the four Kingdom's: there's is Vale, Vacuo, Atlas and Mistral The Four Kingdom's of Remnant and The Evil Creatures Of Grimm had they're first targeted was the Humans.

Meanwhile at Valhalla The Red and Blues were just doing they're thing.

Caboose: Hey Tucker!

Tucker: Yeah Caboose?

Caboose: The Reds are Building something.

Tucker: well what is this thing that they're Building?

Caboose: Oh, it was big and had all of button's, switch's and other stuff's.

Tucker: so this is not a weapon?

Caboose: Nope!

Tucker: maybe they're building a teleporter?

Caboose: Yep!, it's a big teleporter.

Tucker: We should tell Church, Washington and Carolina about this.

While at the Red Base.

Grif: Hey Simmons.

Simmons: Yeah Grif?

Grif: are you share that is well work?

Simmons: well it well work we just need one more part.

Sarge: **GRIF!, SIMMONS!** is the teleporter done?

Simmons: it's almost done. sir.

Simmons: just need to put last part here.

Grif: uhh...Sarge...

Sarge: Yes Grif?

Grif: The Blues are here.

Sarge turned round and was the Blue in front of him.

Sarge: What do you Blues?

Washington: We know what you up to.

Sarge: What!? how did you know?

Washington: Caboose, Tucker. Tell us everything about our plan.

Sarge: Oh, Dag-nabit!

Grif: forget it! i'm going to get my soda.

Sarge: Actually we're going to test it.

When Grif get soda and Sarge pushed the ON button.

Grif tirped on rock and some spilled of his soda.

Sarge: **GRIF YOU IDIOT!** Look what you did!

Grif: Whoops! sorry sir.

Church: Hey! what's that sound?

Carolina: What's that light?

Tucker: Oh cra.. **AIIEEE!**

A light everyone in Valhalla to somewhere.

While somewhere in Italy in the Year 2015.

A Master Thief called Lupin the 3rd and his pals Jigen & Goemon.

Lupin the 3rd: Hey Jigen. the place is clear.

Jigen: Any sign of pop's?

Lupin the 3rd: No. I don't see him.

Inspector Zenigata: I know Lupin is somewhere here.

Lupin the 3rd: Oh carp! pop's he's here.

Jigen: that's just great!

Lupin the 3rd: We're going need to distraction him.

Goemon: What do you do us to?

Lupin the 3rd: We're going need to get him away form us.

Fujiko was riding her bike when she was a big bright light that was coming to building where lupin was inside.

Fujiko: what's that thing?

Inspector Zenigata: What that loud noise?

Jigen: Hey lupin?

Lupin the 3rd: Yes jigen?

Jigen: What's that Bright light be hide you?

When Lupin turn round. he was surprise.

Lupin the 3rd: Oh crap! **RUN!**

Lupin, Jigen and Gemon ran past Inspector Zenigata.

Inspector Zenigata: Hey! what just happen?

Inspector Zenigata: Wait! that was **LUPIN! LUPIN! YOUR UNDER ARREST!**

Lupin the 3rd: Oh Great! Pop's chasing us again!

When Lupin, Jigen and Gemon ran to they're car.

The Light toke all of them and Fujiko road towards the light.

Mean While at Remnant in the Emerald Forest.

Everyone got throwing out the portal.

Doc: ughh..what in the world just happen?

Caboose: i just feel like my life flash before my eyes.

Lupin the 3rd, Jigen, Gemon, Fujiko and Inspector Zenigata was the Reds and Blues for the first time.

Everyone: AAAHHHAHH?!

Tucker: Who the hack are you guys?

Lupin the 3rd: Wait...you don't who we are?

Grif to Lupin the 3rd: We don't have clue who you are?

Jigen: Talk about some dumb people. who are soldiers.

Sarge to Jigen: You know, we can still hear you.

Gemon: So you all kind of soldiers.

Washington: The Reds and Blues are soldier, Me and Carolina are both Freelancers.

Inspector Zenigata: What are Freelancers?

Washington to Inspector Zenigata: Project Freelancer is a military splinter organization that can create the greatest soldiers the galaxy has ever seen.

Carolina to Inspector Zenigata: Project Freelancer was closed for ever.

Inspector Zenigata to Carolina: Why was Project Freelancer closed.

Carolina to Inspector Zenigata: It's complicated.

Church: Yeah...be sides where are we?

Everyone looked round the Emerald Forest.

Gemon: looks like some kind Forest.

Washington: Yeah, i feeling like we're being watched by someone or something.

Jigen: Yeah, your right...

Jigen drawer his Revolver and shot at something.

Donut: Whoa! is that a Revolver?

Jigen to Donut: Yes, this is my Revolver.

Then something dropped from the tree and felled on ground.

Inspector Zenigata: dear Lord! what on earth is that thing?

Washington to Inspector Zenigata: looks like some kind of wolf.

Beowolfs to Them: Grrrrragggee!

Fujiko: There's one of them?

Jigen: This is just great!

Carolina: locked and loaded boys!

Everyone drawn they're weapons and pointing Beowolfs.

Ruby yelling: incoming!

Church to Ruby: Whoa! who are you?

Ruby to Church: My name is Ruby Rose.

Ruby to Them: And who are They?

Tucker to Ruby: I'm Lavernius Tucker and this , Leonard L. Church is the leader of Blue Team.

Tucker to Ruby: We're the the Blue Team.

Sarge to Ruby: I'm Sarge the leader of Red Team.

Simmons to Ruby: my name is Dick Simmons, I'm sarge's second in command.

Grif to Ruby: I'm Dexter Grif, I'm also the lazy type.

Doc to Ruby: my name Frank DuFresne and my nicknamed Doc, I'm also medical officer.

O'Malley to Ruby: But I'll kill that wolf ripped its head apart! hahaha!

Lupin the 3rd to Church: does the purple one always act like this?

Church to Lupin the 3rd: sometimes when you make him little bit mad.

Tucker toke his plasma sword and stabbed the Beowolf.

Beowolf at Tucker: Gggaahhh...

And the Beowolf propped dead.

Fujiko to Tucker: that sword is so beautiful.

Tucker to Fujiko: uh..gez thanks.

Church to Tucker: hey tucker! would two stop missing round.

Donut to Ruby: And finally I'm Franklin Delano Donut, the guy with the light-ish red armor.

Jigen to Donut: More like a man wearing a pink suit of armor.

Donut to Jigen: Hey! it's not pink, it's light-ish red!

Goemon to Donut: light-ish red is the some as pink.

Donut to Goemon: you what, forget it.

Sister: What's up big bro?

Grif to Sister: Sister!?, what are you doing here?

Lupin the 3rd, Jigen, Gemon, Fujiko and Inspector Zenigata, Agent Washington and Carolina to Grif: That's your Sister!?

Grif to Them: Oh yeah, this is my sister her name is Kaikaina Grif.

Sister to Lupin the 3rd: who's the man with the red jacket?

Lupin the 3rd to Sister: my jacket is blue.

Grif to Lupin the 3rd: I forgot to mention that she's color behind.


	3. Chapter 2: Welcome to Beacon Academy

Chapter 2: Welcome to Beacon Academy


	4. Chapter 3: Name your teams

Chapter 3: Name your team's


	5. Chapter 5: I'm not the only Thief

Chapter 3: Name your team's


End file.
